


Backup

by Alaranth89



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Gen, Short One Shot, The Astro Ambassadors, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Welcome to whatever this is, chaos and comedy, this is pure chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaranth89/pseuds/Alaranth89
Summary: Sam didn’t know how they were getting overrun. It was either bad intel or betrayal. He hoped for the former but it was usually the latter. He folded his wings and dropped in behind Bucky who promptly shouted, “Where the hell have you been?”“Oh you know, I thought I’d take the scenic route!” Sam fired back, then shouted into his comms, “Hey! Any way we could get some backup here?”“Lucky for you, we’re already here. On your right.”
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> This is chaotic and only exists for the lolz.

The handful of agents they brought with them weren’t going to to be enough. The city streets were littered with enemies decked out in Bad Guy Black, better equipped than they had any right to be.

Sam didn’t know how they were getting overrun. It was either bad intel or betrayal. He hoped for the former but it was usually the latter. He folded his wings and dropped in behind Bucky who promptly shouted, “Where the hell have you been?”

“Oh you know, I thought I’d take the scenic route!” Sam fired back, then shouted into his comms, “Hey! Any way we could get some backup here?”

“Lucky for you, we’re already here. On your right.” A woman’s voice crackled in his ear. He and Bucky stumbled as a minor earthquake shuddered around them, a figure landing in the epicenter. Three fireballs sailed into view taking out as many mercenaries in quick succession. Another two men fell as he heard the sharp crack of a handgun.

“What? They send in the cavalry?” Bucky yelled over the gunfire as he threw a guy down an alley, a faint crash and the yowling of a cat heard in the distance.

The woman’s dark eyes sparkled as she snorted, “Nope. She’s retired from field work. You get us instead.” She jerked her head towards a dark-haired man and a young woman with glowing gold eyes sprinting around the corner.

“Alright. Cool. Who the hell are you guys?” Sam had been expecting that spider kid or the wizard as backup, not new people.

Bucky frowned in frustration, “Is now really the time for introductions?” He flipped a car on its side to provide more cover, firing his gun around the front bumper.

The young woman raised a gauntlet-covered hand, “Stand back,” she commanded.

Bucky looked at her suspiciously but did as she asked.

She sent a shockwave at the car, sending it screeching back into a squad of enemies making their way down the street.

“Agent Daisy Johnson,” she said, giving them a cocky grin as their eyebrows disappeared into their hairlines.

A beam of _something_ shot across Sam’s vision followed closely by the other young woman. “Hi! I’m Kora!” She paused long enough to wave then proceeded to launch a beam of glowing power down the street, taking out the rest of the current wave of enemies and giving the rest of the team a chance to breathe. What Sam had thought was fire had proven to be something else.

The man made it to their position, guns drawn, “I’m Agent Daniel Sousa. How can we help?”

Sam thought the name sounded familiar but he couldn’t place why.

Another voice sounded over the comms, “Wait. Daniel Sousa? What’s another one of Aunt Peggy’s boyfriends doing in the 21st century?”

Sam definitely wanted to hear _that_ story after this was over. “Providing our backup apparently. Any news on which building the bomb is in, Sharon?”

There was a brief pause before Sharon responded, breathing heavily, “Looks like the office building on 27th and Washington is heavily guarded. We have any way to disable it?”

Agent Johnson volunteered first. “I’ll go. If I can’t quake it, I’ll break it.”

“Breaking stuff is usually my thing,” Bucky muttered.

“Well I’ll race you there,” she said crouching down, preparing for takeoff. Bucky gave a wolfish grin and jogged towards more danger.

“Sweetheart, try not to destroy any buildings this time,” Sousa teased, glancing at Johnson.

Johnson huffed and rolled her eyes, “You’re such a square,” throwing him a wink before launching herself in the air.

Sam followed Johnson’s takeoff. _Great, more people with powers to keep track of._ Speaking of which, he had an idea. “Hey Kora. Wanna be a distraction?”

Her face lit up with mischief and whatever power she had, “Radical.”

“Thought so. Try to draw them away from Johnson and Bucky. We’ll come around the other side and divide their attention.”

Kora gave him a two fingered salute and sprinted away.

As she rounded the corner out of sight, a few stragglers found their location.

“So Sousa, what can you do?” He knew the man was a SHIELD legend and apparently remarkable enough to catch Peggy Carter’s eye but that was it.

“Well, Daisy tells me I’m the brain cell,” he said, dodging a punch from the first soldier.

He chuckled, “Man, I feel you.”

Sousa proceeded to kick a soldier halfway down the street, at which the remaining soldiers reassessed their priorities and hightailed it out of there. “Also, I can do that.”

“You have powers too?”

“Prosthetic.”

“What, is everybody a cyborg now?” Sam complained as they made their way towards a position opposite Kora, transmitting their coordinates to Sharon along the way.

It wasn’t until they had made it halfway down the block, set upon by another squad of goons, when something occurred to Sam. “Hey Sousa,” he said casually, throwing out his wings to shield them as they dove behind an SUV.

Daniel peeked over the hood, firing a few wild shots towards the oncoming soldiers. “Something on your mind, Birdman?” he responded dryly.

He barked a laugh at the jab, but carried on as the squad closed in on them, “Did we just let loose a woman with earthquake powers and a former brainwashed assassin to disable the latest doomsday weapon?”

Sousa paused reloading his gun to give him an exasperated look. “Shit,” he sighed and added, “We also unleashed Daisy’s sister as a distraction. Peachy.”

As the soldiers reached them they heard the unmistakable sounds of a small building crumbling from the direction of Daisy and Bucky.

Sousa flipped a guy over his shoulder and shot down another. He sighed as the street shook. “Was that mine or yours?”

They shared a brief look, “I dunno man. Let’s just let this one go.”

Sam heard a metallic _whack_ behind him. He turned and saw Sharon wielding a lead pipe, standing over a body. “Did Bucky take out another building?” she asked in the same tone one would use to comment on the weather.

“Jury’s still out on who did that,” Daniel’s brow furrowed. “You must be Sharon?”

“What gave it away?” she smiled and flipped the pipe end over end, catching it deftly before whipping it at another black clad soldier.

Daniel smiled fondly, eyeing the direction of the improvised weapon, “You fight like Peg.”

At that moment, the sky erupted into a spectacular display of golden lights that would not be out of place on July 4th. Some additional explosions that were not typically part of Kora’s repertoire sounded through the city.

Daniel rubbed his temples. “Looks like we got our distraction.”

Sam peered down the street, “And here comes the bad guy brigade.”

“Any chance of getting some air support?” Sharon asked him, picking up a discarded gun.

He grinned widely, “Coming right up.” He scaled the nearest car, launching himself into the air.

If they all made it out of this, it was going to be a _great_ story.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of a text chain between me and butjustourselves.
> 
> It wasn't until a few days later that something resembling a storyline hit me in the shower.
> 
> Then the trailers for The Falcon and the Winter Soldier hit and I felt compelled to finish.
> 
> So hope y'all enjoyed this nonsense. For more like it, check me out on [ Tumblr ](https://3friesshortofahappymeal.tumblr.com/) where I shout about fandom, working tech support, and whatever makes the dopamine go WOOO


End file.
